magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Vol Ayres
General Name: Vol Ayres Nicknames: None Age: 15 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'1" Weight: 107 lbs. Hair: Light chestnut Eyes: Yellow Skin: Pale Body type: AB+ Vol appears to be a rather short young girl with messy medium-length light chestnut coloured hair. She has bright yellow eyes and pale beige skin. Her most remarkable features would be that she has cat ears, one of which is pierced with a silver earring, and two cat tails. These don’t really do anything, but they’re the result of a magical practical joke gone horribly wrong. Vol wears a long-sleeved dress with a black and white checkerboard pattern on it under a red leather coat with a furred collar. For footwear, she wears a pair of brown leather boots that are cuffed with black fur. Personality Most of the time Vol is peppy and cheerful! She walks with a spring in her step and always seems to be in a good mood. She can be pretty easily distracted by shiny things and she’s known to have certain childish mannerisms, being a bit of a trickster, and takes pleasure in annoying people who are too stuck up. It’s also good to know that she’s very greedy and likes objects of high value so she doesn't see anything wrong with her stealing whatever she wants. If you somehow manage to get on her bad side, she can be vicious and even a little sadistic. When in pursuit of something she wants, she's downright ruthless! Likes * Valuable objects * Food * Fun Dislikes * Stuck up people * Being scolded * When people talk about/touch/stare at her ears or tails. History Vol has been an orphan since before she can remember. She was raised in an orphanage near the forest East of Magnolia Town. In her time there she received an education and she was reasonably well taken care of. She managed to develop some friendly relations with the other children there, but she was always a bit of a social outcast and never quite fit in with the other children. This lead to her getting teased quite often and she was the butt of many jokes throughout her formative years, but that never bothered her all too much and she took it on the chin with a smile. One particular instance of practical joking at her expense left her with her cat ears and tails. One of the other orphans learned a peculiar spell that was meant to temporarily humiliate the target, but the effects ended up being permanent. This incident is what sparked Vol's interest in magic as she wanted to find a way to undo the spell that was casted on her. To accomplish this, she ran away from the orphanage in search of a solution. She got by by stealing when she had to and managed to establish herself comfortably in an inn for an extended stay. She eventually learned of Dispelling Magic and decided that it would be smart to try to learn it. After a lot of work and research, Vol managed to pull it off and learned to cast some spells reliably, but none of them had any effect on her "affliction." She eventually grew used to the features and decided to "own" them until she could get rid of them. As a couple years went by, Vol decided that she didn't want to stay in an inn anymore and decided to pack up and head for the nearest city, Magnolia Town. She eventually found a job waiting tables and got herself a cheap room above the restaurant, where she lives. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Dispelling Magic This spell is set to cast automatically, without Vol consciously doing anyhting, whenever she comes into contact with another’s magic. Vol dispels any magic of the same level as this spell that she comes into physical contact with and the energy from the spell is released into the air in the form of sound. When Vol casts this on an opponent, the next time they cast a spell of the same level as this spell it will misfire and they’ll become the target of their own spell. Secondary Magic: High-Speed Magic This spell lets Vol move tremendously fast for the span of two turns. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia * No trivia yet! Gallery Chen.full.1843178.jpg Chen.full.129813.jpg Chen.full.1490365.jpg Chen.full.1841112.jpg Chen.full.1769794.jpg Chen.full.1848932.jpg Quotes * She hasn't said anything quote worthy yet! Out of Character Info * Timezone: EST